


Twice as Hard

by LikeSatellites



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Polyamory, best friend's boyfriend, mx polyship bingo, vampire minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeSatellites/pseuds/LikeSatellites
Summary: It starts like this:“You want me to...watch your boyfriend for the weekend?”“I mean, don’t say it like that.”“You want me to babysit? Boyfriendsit?”“Minhyuk is a vampire, Changkyun. And he has a cold.”AKA: My Best Friend's (Vampire) Boyfriend





	Twice as Hard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: IT'S FINALLY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is my first entry for CK Polyship Bingo -- Best Friend's BF tile (but also supernatural tile bc i can't help myself). ENJOY!!!!! Find me on twitter @likesatellitez :)

_ It starts like this: _

“You want me to...watch your boyfriend for the weekend?”

Changkyun watches Jooheon rush around his apartment, throwing flannel shirts and ripped jeans into a wrinkled leather weekender bag that Changkyun is pretty sure was Jooheon’s father’s before his. There’s flaking gold initials by the zipper. 

“I mean, don’t say it like  _ that _ .” Jooheon sounds exasperated, which means he’s stressed, which means Changkyun should be nice because a stressed Jooheon is something no one wants. Picture a wind-up toy with the string permanently pulled out, a knot tied at the base to keep the plastic ring from returning to the toy’s plastic spine. Always shouting. Always hysterically laughing at nothing. Always toddling around with no place in mind. 

“You want me to babysit? Boyfriendsit?”

“Minhyuk is a vampire, Changkyun. And he has a cold.”

“I know Minhyuk is a vampire, Honey. What I didn’t know is that a) vampires can get colds? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of being an immortal being? And b) he’s very much a grownup who doesn’t need to be...sat?”

Jooheon tosses a bottle of lotion and deodorant atop the piles of clothing in the leather bag. He grips the two sides of the zipper and squeezes them together. “Can you help a sec? I can’t get it to--”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Changkyun says gently, tugging at the old gold zipper and drawing the bag closed between Jooheon’s shaking hands. “Hey, Honey, it’s okay. I’ll help out. I didn’t realize you were so panicked about this.”

“When vampires get colds, it isn’t like runny noses and phlegm, Changkyun. He’s, like, out of his mind. Can barely take care of himself. All you need to do is make sure he eats every couple hours and doesn’t try to wander outside into the sun. Please. I wasn’t anticipating this, obviously, or I wouldn’t have this big production conference speech scheduled this weekend.”

Changkyun winds his arms around Jooheon’s back and touches his lips to the back of Jooheon’s neck, where his fluffy dark brown hair has grown out beneath the bottom of his forest green beanie. “I got it, Honey Bee. He’s sleeping now?”

Jooheon nods toward his second bedroom, in which he’d installed three layers of blackout curtains and a large canopy bed because Minhyuk is old and has bad taste. “He’ll probably wake up a bit later than normal, like...I don’t know. Alexa, what time is sundown?”

The Alexa device on his bedside table responds:  _ Sundown is at approximately 5:56pm.  _

“You know the government is listening to you,” Changkyun huffs, glaring at the little black circle that blinks blue light at him back. 

“Well I hope the nice FBI agent tasked with my Alexa device enjoys listening to me and my Vampire boyfriend have loud, loving sex.”

“Ew,” Changkyun groans, flicking Jooheon on the cheek. He turns to the Alexa. “I hope they pay you extra for that over there.”

Jooheon flicks Changkyun back, on the nose. “You were always trying to get me to talk to you about my sex life back in college, and now look. Hypocrisy.”

“Yeah, but I  _ know _ Minhyuk.”

“You know me, too.”

_ Yeah, Changkyun does _ .

_ Changkyun knows the way Jooheon smells like warm sweet cinnamon at the soft spot where his neck meets his shoulder. He knows Jooheon likes to be flipped onto his stomach abruptly and kissed down his spine. He knows Jooheon has a tendency to bite, especially when he’s close. Digging his ankles into Changkyun’s tailbone and barely making any coherent sounds.  _

_ Yeah. Changkyun knows.  _

“Exactly,” Changkyun says, petting Jooheon’s face with both hands. 

Jooheon brushes their noses together briefly, before his phone alarm starts blaring, and he shouts that he needs to catch his Uber, and does Changkyun know how to heat up Minhyuk’s blood? It’s in the fridge? Just submerge it in boiling water for a few minutes like those packages of rice they used to buy? 

“It’ll be fine,” Changkyun says, ushering Jooheon out the door of his fifteenth floor apartment and kissing him on the forehead. “Call us when you get there, okay?”

Jooheon nods and rushes down the stairs, despite the elevator bay being right beside the stairwell. When he’s on a mission, Jooheon stops for nothing. 

 

_ Maybe saying it starts there is misleading. _

_ Where it really started: _

Changkyun is thirteen. Jooheon is fourteen. It’s a school dance. 

They’re playing “One, Two Step” by Ciara, and Changkyun absolutely refuses to dance, let alone glance at the gymnasium dance floor, where there are rainbow spiraling strobe lights and dry ice clouds. There is no discernable theme here. The wall is taped with hearts and bubbles. Deep sea romance? 

Beside him on the bleachers, a boy sits down. Changkyun vaguely recognizes him from the time he tried out for the jazz band by beat-boxing. They couldn’t let him join on principle, but there was quite the debate, considering his charm and undeniable talent. He has round pale cheeks with deep, deep,  _ deep _ dimples and a voice that can go way down low but also way way up high and sugary sweet. 

Changkyun is aware that the boy is attractive because Changkyun is also aware that he finds people like the boy attractive. That is, he finds other boys attractive. 

There’s a rumor Jooheon--that’s the boy’s name, Changkyun remembers--is like him too. Rumors in middle school are mainly baseless. So-and-so and so-and-so groped one another beneath the science hall stairwell. So-and-so gets weed from their older brother, and do you want some, if that’s true?

Jooheon looks over at Changkyun, and then he nods at the ‘dancefloor,’ where one of the stars of the school basketball team is spinning a fallen disco ball on his pointer finger. 

“I kissed him,” Jooheon says. 

Changkyun laughs, but Jooheon is just watching the boy spin the disco ball, lights reflecting all around him like he’s the very center of some sparkling, bright universe of silver fractals. 

“Yoongi?”

Jooheon nods.

“Just once?”

Jooheon shrugs. “Hard to quantify.”

Changkyun smiles. “He’s my neighbor. Nextdoor. His older brother is even hotter. You should come over sometime. If you’re ever there to smooch or something.”

Jooheon blinks, and there are so many colors reflecting off his sweet round face. Changkyun wants to protect him always. 

“He doesn’t want to smooch anymore,” Jooheon admits. 

“That’s fine,” Changkyun replies, scooting over closer on the lacquered wood bleacher bench. “You can still come over.”

 

_ And then:  _

Changkyun and Jooheon are eighteen and nineteen respectively, at Soonyoung’s beach house for Senior Week (the week after high school graduation, where all the graduated seniors get wasted and celebrate the impending freedom of university). 

The house is on the New Jersey shoreline, blocks from the boardwalk, and the air is thick with humidity and ocean salt and popcorn salt and cotton candy. Soonyoung’s family comes from money and has ‘vacation houses,’ which is something Jooheon and Changkyun can rant about endlessly, considering they each grew up in blue-collar middle class families. 

Changkyun doesn’t think his family has ever even taken a vacation since he was born. Jooheon thinks he once went to Disney, when he was three, and thus doesn’t remember it at all. 

The two of them are on the floor in the beach house living room, drunk on some kind of orange liquid that was mixed with a kayak oar in a large blue plastic tub on the kitchen floor. Jihoon claims it is something his brother drinks at college. Something called Skippy. Beer, vodka, powdered lemonade mix, and a touch of orange gatorade powder. 

Whatever it is, Jooheon is giggly and flushed and leaning against Changkyun on the nautical-themed rug. Yerin and Hayoung are across from them, pillows in their laps to cover their bare thighs. Yerin reaches into the middle of the circle of bodies and spins the Miller Light bottle between them.

The bottle lands on Wonwoo, who has shed his shirt and is laying flat on his bare back, staring up at the ceiling, clearly out of his mind with more than just Skippy. 

Hayoung pushes at Yerin’s back, and she crawls across the circle to Wonwoo, straddling him in front of everyone, and his hands come up to her hips, her waist, up, up, up to the back of her neck. She laughs, breathless with liquor in the way that’s new and hot and syrupy slow. They kiss, and everyone sits and watches, lost in the newness of freedom, no teachers, no chaperones, no parents. No curfews. 

Inside Soonyoung’s parent’s beach house, it’s like all the rules of high school can finally be broken.

No one calls Yerin a slut. No one tells them to get a room. Everyone stands around the perimeter of the house and breathes it in.

They stop kissing, and the game moves on.

Changkyun spins the bottle, and it wobbles on the loose threads of the rug before stopping with its neck jutting in Jooheon’s direction. 

Jihoon claps from the couch, waving a limp five dollar bill at Soonyoung. “I called it, didn’t I? I told you they’d finally make out at your party.”

“Who says we haven’t made out already?” Changkyun spits, gut churning like the tide just down the street as he turns to Jooheon. “We don’t have to, if you don--”

Jooheon grips his hands into Changkyun’s hair and  _ tugs _ . His fingers weave into the strands at the back of Changkyun’s neck, the strands themselves unpleasantly crisp from being recently dyed a horrific shade of blonde that hadn’t come out quite the way he’d imagined but looks pretty good when paired with black smudged eyeliner. 

Changkyun lets himself be guided into Jooheon’s lap, feeling the sturdy softness of Jooheon’s shoulders under his hands. Feeling the urgency in the way Jooheon grips at Changkyun’s ass through the pockets of his skinny jeans, moving him closer with a strength Changkyun doesn’t think he’s considered before. 

Their mouths finally meet, and Jooheon licks at the seam of their lips like he needs it, and Changkyun will never refuse Jooheon anything, especially like this, panting hotly against Changkyun’s mouth. He tastes like powdered lemonade and cheap beer, but Changkyun likes the way his hands fit so nicely around the curves of his ass. He likes the way everyone watches them like they’d expected this and wanted this, the same way Changkyun is pretty sure he had.

Because of course Changkyun loves Jooheon. Jooheon is a star you can cup in your palms and watch glow. Jooheon is dandelion yellow. Jooheon is a dimpled smile and effortless charm. 

Changkyun is a bleached-out emo kid with a wrinkled Nirvana t-shirt that he wears ironically. He has only his thumbs painted black from when he’d gotten a bit high at the Sublime concert and let some girl test the color out on him in the back of her mom’s borrowed Ford Explorer to see if it was actually true black or super dark navy.

Changkyun is the hole where the color should be, and Jooheon is the accompanying bright bright light that gives him reason to be seen at all. 

Changkyun will hold onto this star cupped in his clammy teenage palms for as long as he’s allowed to. He will revel in the reflective light cast on all his shadowy parts. He will kiss Jooheon up the creaking carpeted stairs of Soonyoung’s beach house to the hall of bedrooms.

Because when he pushes Jooheon down onto their shared double bed in a room covered in seashell motif paintings and hanging ropes of actual shells, Jooheon paws at Changkyun’s shirt like he really wants to see something he’s seen countless times before under different circumstances. Something Changkyun is pretty sure isn’t worth the effort. But something that, under Jooheon’s hands, feels very much wanted.

“You really want--?”

Jooheon huffs a laugh and ruffles the hair hanging in front of Changkyun’s eyes. “No, you’re right, I just have a habit of making out with people I’m not at all attracted to.”

“I know that’s a joke, but I’m still confused,” Changkyun says. 

Jooheon rips Changkyun’s t-shirt up over his head and tosses it away, where it lands with a clatter on a lamp with a decorative seashell tendril lampshade. Jooheon splays his fingers over Changkyun’s ribs, thumbing once over Changkyun’s nipple like he knows Changkyun likes it, and he does. 

He shivers, and Jooheon sits up to kiss at Changkyun’s chest, collarbones, neck, jaw, and back to his lips, and Changkyun forgets to be worried about anything. 

Jooheon shoves Changkyun’s jeans down enough to take Changkyun’s cock into his hand, and he laughs when Changkyun gives a full-bodied shudder and groans deep in his throat. 

“Your hands are always cold,” Jooheon says, “so my hands must feel really different, huh?”

“Cold hands, warm heart,” Changkyun replies, gasping and rutting into Jooheon’s grip. “And I resent the sentiment that you’re the only other person to touch my dick besides me.”

“Sorry, did you forget to mention to me the countless other hands that have been on your dick over the years?” Jooheon teases, and, fuck, Changkyun wants this too. He wants this so badly.

Changkyun wants to get his hands on Jooheon. Wants to be on the list of hands that have touched him. Wants Jooheon to remember the chill of his fingertips around his cock the way he remembers them being cold when they weave through a concert crowd, hands tightly clasped to keep from being separated.

Jooheon’s shorts are around his ankles, Changkyun’s jeans kicked off into the corner of the room, and they have hands on each other, foreheads pressed together, gasping into one another’s mouths. 

Changkyun has never felt this before. This strange sensation of comfort and arousal. This feeling like he wants to laugh and scream and cry all at once. Jooheon’s hands are so soft, so warm, so tight around him, and Changkyun says, “I think I might come.”

And Jooheon says, “Oh, thank God, I’m getting carpal tunnel.”

And Changkyun says, “I’m going to fucking throttle you.”

And Jooheon says, “Are you into that?”

And Changkyun says, “I’m into you shutting the fuck up and--”

And then he comes. Spilling over Jooheon’s hands. The hands that guide him through crowded throngs of concert goers to the front mosh pit (to see a band that Jooheon could care less about. To see a band that Jooheon is only seeing because Changkyun didn’t want to go alone). The hands that deftly beat him at Super Smash Brothers, even when Changkyun learns all of Marth’s killer moves and Jooheon just plays Pikachu over and over, zapping him repeatedly to death from the platform beneath him.

And Jooheon comes minutes later, once Changkyun gets his mouth on him. It’s the first dick he’s put in his mouth, so it makes sense that it’s Jooheon’s, in some odd way. 

Jooheon was the first person to sit beside him and talk to him about boys, and now Jooheon is the first boy Changkyun really has to talk about. 

Jooheon releases into Changkyun’s mouth and then a little bit even after Changkyun pulls away, and it gets on Changkyun’s chin and cheek. Changkyun laughs, choking on his best friend’s cum, and he guesses that’s actually pretty fucking hilarious, so he keeps laughing.

Jooheon laughs too, grabbing a tissue from the seashell-decorated box on the bedside table, and Changkyun spits out his cum with a hyena cackle. 

Jooheon throws the tissue up into the ceiling fan and they leave it there. 

They curl up together on top of the sheets because now they can’t turn the fan on, and it’s pretty fucking hot in a room where two people just got off, which Changkyun didn’t really know until now. 

He and Jooheon lay there, Jooheon’s shorts still at his ankles, Changkyun completely naked, soft between his legs, and they laugh until Jihoon and Soonyoung bang on the door and tell them to strip the sheets in the morning because  _ so help me God if my Mom sees your filthy-- _

 

_ And now, here, in the present:  _

“Wait,” Jooheon slurs over the rim of his salt-rimmed frozen margarita, “you’re telling me you’ve never been  _ spanked _ ?”

Changkyun runs his tongue along the neon pink sugar on the rim of his glass, dyeing his taste buds even pinker. Unnaturally pink. He doesn’t reply.

“Oh, oh no,” Jooheon says, crunching on sugar crystals. 

“Why is that a big deal? I don’t have a Minhyuk. You know...a...” Changkyun waves his hands around with a flourish. Jooheon watches them waggle in the air between their bodies at the bar. 

“A what? A wizard?” Jooheon giggles, clearly past the point of tipsy and into the realm of finding the themed pirate pinatas above the bar amusing. “What do these hand motions mean?” Jooheon says, with a snort that sounds like it’s 10% margarita up in his nasal cavity. 

“He’s always on about your ass, you know?” Changkyun says, trying for tact in a way he isn’t known for, and Jooheon sees right through it.

“You mean, isn’t he dom,” Jooheon pauses, “Dommy?” He stirs the margarita around with his tongue and laps at it like a lazy puppy.

“Is he your Dommy, Honey?” Changkyun just adores when Jooheon is drunk like this. Soft. Playful. Snuggly. 

“Can we go to my place?” Jooheon mumbles, gargling neon tequila. “I’m feeling like a rug.”

“A rug, huh?” Changkyun teases, thumbing at a bit of pink on Jooheon’s squishy dimpled cheek. 

Jooheon turns his head and nips at Changkyun’s fingertip. 

“A bug? A rug bug?”

Changkyun shoves Jooheon into the Uber, and he flops his cheek against the cold window and says, “Feels like your frozen demon hands.”

“Demons are known for fire, aren’t they? Since I’m cold, I can’t b--”

“Changkyunnie, you know you can tell me about it.”

Changkyun turns to watch the streetlights of First Ave bounce off Jooheon’s skin, the same way the bright beaming light of rainbow strobe lights had all those years ago. His cheekbones are sharper now. Jawline too. But there’s still that softness about him. Like he’s been blurred over in photoshop but in real life. Just impossibly soft in a way humans shouldn’t be outside of modified print.

“Tell you what?” Changkyun feigns, throat tight like it’s held in a professional grade clamp, the kinds they’d use in woodshop to keep their wood planks tight to the cement table slab.

“Tell me that you let Minhyuk bite you.”

He doesn’t sound accusatory.

Or even mad.

He sounds...

“Thank you,” Jooheon says, instead. “Thank you, Kyunnie.”

 

_ The day it happens and Changkyun ruins everything _ :

Changkyun is flipping through the endless Netflix show catalog, debating between two Canadian home-decorating shows with equally unlikable hosts, when Minhyuk finally wakes up.

It’s just past 7:45pm. Changkyun has just used Jooheon’s $20 allowance to order pizza from that place below their apartment complex, where they crush up meatballs on the top of the slices if you ask nicely enough. 

“Mmph, did he text that he got there safe yet?” 

Changkyun doesn’t even turn. “Yeah. He got in twenty minutes ago.”

Minhyuk throws himself down onto the couch beside Changkyun, scrolling through his texts, which, seemingly are not from Jooheon. Judging by the tremendously gratifying scowl on Minhyuk’s face. 

“Changkyun: 1, Minhyuk: 0.”

“Sorry, but which one of us had his dick in Honey not but a few sweet hours ago?” Minhyuk sings into Changkyun’s shoulder. 

“I was there first,” Changkyun grumbles, trying to smack Minhyuk with an abandoned pizza crust, which Minhyuk grimaces and sticks his tongue out at.

“It’s not about who went to the Moon first, it’s about who colonized it,” Minhyuk says smugly.

“We haven’t colonized th--”

Minhyuk quirks a brow. 

Changkyun decides to leave it alone. “How are you feeling? Jooheon said you have a Vampire Cold.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Minhyuk sighs dramatically, kicking his legs out over Changkyun’s pizza box, trampling the last globs of meat and cheese that Changkyun was saving until after he smoked on the fire escape to nibble on. “It’s just a weird genetic thing. Happens sometimes. No one can really explain why. It’s just like a weird glitch in my code.”

Changkyun shrugs. “At least you don’t die.”

Minhyuk smirks. “What, you thinking of joining the Clan, Changkyunnie?” He pokes a delicate, pale finger into Changkyun’s cheek. “You wouldn’t have these scars if you did.”

Changkyun slaps Minhyuk’s hand away. “There are human-invented lasers to remove those, if I wanted to. Which I don’t. Everyone expects me to hate them, but I think they give me character.”

Unlike Minhyuk’s absolutely flawless cream-colored skin. Minhyuk is criss-crossed all over with deep bluish purple veins like porcelain that’s been crazed in an overzealous kiln, but somehow it’s still beautiful. Every inch of him symmetrical, ideal, impossible. 

“We could help with your premature ejaculation problem, then,” Minhyuk suggests.

Changkyun slaps him with the pizza crust again. Minhyuk grabs his wrist this time to stop him, and he just holds Changkyun’s arm tightly in place.

Changkyun feels the need to diffuse something. The tension. The discomfort. Minhyuk’s gaze flickers from Changkyun’s face to his wrist, held firm in his grip.

“Bet I could last longer than you, old man,” Changkyun says eventually, after too many moments letting Minhyuk’s dark eyes trace the lines of his veins on his wrist.

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh and releases Changkyun. “I’ve had 90 years to perfect my technique, thanks.”

In the grand scheme of things, Jooheon had said once, Minhyuk is pretty young. For a vampire, at least. 

Minhyuk’s friend Hyunwoo is thousands of years old. Talks very simply. Lives like an actual grizzly bear. 

And Minhyuk is pretty young. Still doesn’t have quite the best hold on his vampire...sensibilities, you could say. He forgets to eat and gets a bit woozy and  _ off _ .

He hasn’t learned the practices and mechanisms that surviving old vampires like Hyunwoo know by now. He sets an alarm to remember to eat. 

“You wanna watch this with me?” Changkyun asks, clicking to start the movie without waiting for an answer.

Ten minutes into the movie, Minhyuk and Changkyun say aloud, “Jooheon” while pointing to Ponyo on the screen. In perfect unison.

They laugh, secure in the knowledge that the two of them are the people who love Jooheon most in the entire universe, and they aren’t laughing at him. They’re laughing the way you laugh while watching a loyal old Labrador comfort a crying child. 

Fondly. 

The movie ends, and Changkyun realizes Minhyuk has gone quiet. 

He looks over, and it’s like Minhyuk is asleep, but his eyelids are fluttering open and closed rapidly. Like a seizure.

Changkyun shakes him, saying, “Minhyuk, hey, hey, Minnie, wake up, huh?”

Minhyuk gives a groan and blinks his eyes open. “Ugh, it’s the damn Cold. I’m just gonna get into bed again.”

Changkyun is watching him retreat to his blackout room when he remembers he’s supposed to make Minhyuk eat. He isn’t given the chance to ask when Minhyuk locks the door behind him.

But Minhyuk sets alarms. He isn’t a baby. He’s still 90. In Vampire years. He’s probably fine.

Changkyun puts on the Canadian home-decorating show and passes out.

It’s 3am when he hears the thud.

A loud thud. Not a  _ someone on the floor above us dropped their moisturizer  _ thud. 

Not a  _ picture frame mysteriously toppled from the wall _ thud. 

_ A person just collapsed one room over _ thud.

The door doesn’t budge as Changkyun jingles the knob over and over. “Minhyuk? You okay? Let me in, yeah?”

There’s a sound like a sniffle. Like a hiccuping sob. “I can’t. It’s fine. I’m fine. Seriously. Kyunnie, I can’t let you in.”

“Why? Hey, that’s not...it’s fine,” Changkyun tries again, knocking gently, pressing his cheek to the wood. “Let me in, so I can make sure you’re safe.”

“It’s the fucking,” Minhyuk hiccups, “fucking Cold. I forgot to eat because the idea of eating makes me want to vomit, and the world is...everything’s spinning. I’m really...really cold, Changkyun.”

Changkyun wonders if  _ a cold _ in Vampire terms is really as literal as it seems. Some kind of hollowness. Excessive Bloodlessness. Lifelessness. 

“It’s okay, Minnie. We’ll fix it. Jooheon would want you to let me in so we can fix it,” Changkyun says, voice sounding much calmer than he feels. 

A moment passes with more hiccuping behind the door. Then it opens.

Minhyuk is on the floor at the foot of the bed, curled up in a tight ball on the shag rug. “I hate being cold.”

Changkyun kneels beside him, but Minhyuk flinches when Changkyun reaches out to touch his cheek. “I should heat you something to eat, right?”

Minhyuk groans, pulling his knees tighter to his chest. “I think I’ll vom if I try to eat synthetic blood right now.”

“You need to eat, though, Minhyuk. Jooheon said to make sure you eat. You look like death, and I know there’s a joke in there somewhere, but I’m actually scared.”

Minhyuk opens his eyes and stares unblinkingly up at Changkyun. “I thought you hated me.”

“Why on Earth would I hate you? You’re my best friend’s boyfriend, and he loves you.”

Minhyuk continues not to blink, and Changkyun’s pulse quickens under the weight of his gaze. “Exactly.”

Changkyun swallows, and Minhyuk’s eyes trace the line of Changkyun’s throat. 

“Bite me then.”

Minhyuk finally blinks, trance broken. “I can’t do that.”

Changkyun thrusts his wrist out in front of Minhyuk’s face. Minhyuk’s face, which is beyond pale to the point where it’s truly colorless. “You won’t eat the synthetic shit then bite me. I’m not going to let you rot on Jooheon’s nice rug.”

“I bought this rug, thanks,” Minhyuk huffs.

“There’s blood coming out your ears, Minhyuk,” Changkyun says, tracing the shell of Minhyuk’s ear and bringing his fingers away with deep red blood. “Please don’t let Jooheon come home to find his boyfriend dead on the rug in a pool of blood.”

“You just don’t want Jooheon to hate you.”

“Exactly.”

Not quite.

“So bite me.”

Minhyuk’s lips part to argue, so Changkyun presses his bare wrist to Minhyuk’s mouth. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Changkyun begs.

Minhyuk’s gaze clouds over. He grips onto Changkyun’s forearm, nails digging in, desperate. “You don’t understand,” Minhyuk groans out, fangs pressing to Changkyun’s skin. 

“I’m not going to let you be cold.”

Minhyuk bites down.

And Changkyun knew it would hurt. Paper cuts hurt. Splinters hurt. When they talk about Vampire bites, it’s easy to pretend they aren’t what they are, you know, teeth breaking skin enough to bleed like two massive, deep deep splinters. 

But then Minhyuk’s lips wrap around the gashes, and then there’s his tongue, and Changkyun’s heard rumors about Vampire venom. 

He knows that there’s a reason Vampires are both terrifying and alluring.

“Oh, sweet  _ fuck on a log _ ,” Changkyun moans, head tipping back against the footboard of the bed behind them. 

It’s like the best kind of stoned sex. The kind where you can watch the ceiling fan blades circle around and every inch of your body feels like it’s being touched in the best way and you can’t hold one train of thought for more than --

Changkyun’s arm is going numb. A distant part of him says  _ enough _ , but a much closer part says  _ I might come _ .

But then there’s Jooheon’s voice in his head saying, “What the fuck?” and Jooheon hasn’t said that but it’s definitely Jooheon’s voice.

“Enough,” Changkyun forces himself to grit out between clenched teeth. “Minnie, enough.”

Minhyuk whines, but when Changkyun flicks him on the nose, he pulls back and rubs at it bitterly. “I was gonna stop.”

Changkyun cradles his bleeding wrist in his lap, thumb pressed over the two punctures. “I think I need to eat another pizza now.”

Minhyuk stands on shaking legs, but his face is flushed pink, and he seems fine now. Seems better. Changkyun lets out a relieved sigh.

A tissue flutters in front of his face. “For the blood. Let me grab the Neosporin and the bandages from the kit under the sink.”

He disappears into the ensuite bathroom. 

Changkyun moves his thumb to watch the blood run in rivulets down the side of his wrist. It lands on a thread of shag carpet, and Changkyun has the thought to swipe it away, but he also feels like his entire body has been emptied of blood and refilled with lighter fluid. He’s waiting to catch fire.

Minhyuk returns with a little plastic first aid kit which he unlatches carefully. Changkyun notes his fingertips are flushed pink, and he looks more alive than Changkyun thinks a Vampire should be capable of.

How much blood did he even give? This must be the reason some humans still fear creatures like Minhyuk. Changkyun would have happily given everything to Minhyuk in the moment, consumed by the way the venom made his skin feel less like skin and more like an infinite galaxy of open, free space. The way it made him feel like Minhyuk desired him above all else, and the way it made him glad of that. 

Minhyuk pries Changkyun’s fingers away from his wrist, wipes at the blood with an alcohol swab that Changkyun knows should burn but doesn’t feel like anything beneath the waves of odd comforting pleasure. Then there’s a thumb gently rubbing Neosporin in and wrapping his wrist in a thin beige bandage. 

“Feel okay?”

Changkyun manages to nod. 

“Still want that pizza?”

His mouth falls open, and he finds himself thinking  _ Touch me _ , but he manages to simply say, “Mm.”

And he falls asleep on the couch, feet away from Minhyuk, who is curled up against the opposite arm, as they watch more home-decorating shows and Changkyun houses another pizza. There’s something in Minhyuk’s eyes that makes it feel like he wants something. Wants to say something. Wants to do something. 

But no one does or says anything.

And Jooheon returns that next day, looking relieved that his apartment is in one piece and his Vampire boyfriend isn’t dead on the shag rug. There are three pizza boxes stacked on Jooheon’s nice Pottery Barn coffee table made of reclaimed driftwood, but Jooheon’s face still lights up when he sees them.

He pulls Minhyuk into a tight hug, touches his fingers to Minhyuk’s cheeks and jaw and forehead to make sure he’s still solid beneath him. Then he looks to Changkyun and smiles, cheeks wide and dimpled and effortlessly sweet. 

“Thank you,” Jooheon breathes against Changkyun’s cheek as he pulls him into a tight, soft-sweatered hug. 

Changkyun feels the weight of the bandages beneath his sweater sleeve and aches. “I’d do anything for you,” he says. 

Jooheon presses a kiss to Changkyun’s cheek and then turns back to Minhyuk to envelop him with his entire body like they’ve been apart for decades.

Changkyun gathers his pizza boxes and slips out, tossing them in the recycling dumpster as he leaves.

 

_ And everything is fine for a bit until _ :

Changkyun is asleep. He’s distantly aware of that.

But at the same time he’s here. He’s standing at the foot of Jooheon’s bed, watching as Minhyuk tears him out of his work khakis, hands hot and pressing into the meat of Jooheon’s soft thighs. 

Changkyun should leave, shouldn’t he? He should leave. This is a dream, but he knows he shouldn’t be here. 

There’s something in his blood that wants to stay. Needs to stay. He’s trapped here at the foot of the bed, and Minhyuk and Jooheon don’t see him, so who is he hurting by staying?

Who is he hurting?

Jooheon arches and gasps, face glowing beneath the yellow light of their recessed lights above the bed, perfectly catching all of Jooheon’s gorgeous curves and edges.

Minhyuk is wearing only a pair of tight black briefs, and Changkyun notes the tightness of his back, the way his shoulder blades shift beneath his skin like a predator as he bears down over Jooheon and kisses him breathless. Minhyuk doesn’t need to breathe, Changkyun remembers. He can truly kiss Jooheon infinitely, for as long as Jooheon will allow. 

Changkyun also remembers the way he and Jooheon would gasp into one another’s mouths, trying desperately to maintain the contact between their lips but struggling as their very human lungs struggled to put up with the desperation. 

Jooheon whines, and Changkyun feels it deep in his gut, twisting and syrupy hot. 

Minhyuk fucks into Jooheon like he owns him. Like Jooheon’s body is something he can cup the entirety of in his palms and cradle possessively, a perfectly smooth seashell plucked from the sandy shore, belonging to no one before but now very much his own.

Changkyun wants to say that Jooheon was his. 

Minhyuk grips his hands onto the headboard and Jooheon coils his legs around Minhyuk’s waist and their hips slap together loudly and lewdly and supernaturally perfect. 

“Bite me,” Jooheon begs, turning his face away to bare his throat to the golden lights above them. 

“Baby--”

“Please,” Jooheon says, clawing at Minhyuk’s back, shuddering with something Changkyun can’t put into words. Something delicate and fragile and sweet, like a flower that only opens beneath the moon of a certain season and only when it deems the night good enough for its petals. 

And Minhyuk may be a Vampire, but he’s still a man, and who could ever say no to Jooheon Lee when he gives himself to you entirely, knowing you are the only one who will ever see him this way?

And Changkyun is burning. His skin  _ burns _ . His heart  _ burns _ .

Minhyuk’s teeth pierce Jooheon’s neck, and their hips never stop moving, and Changkyun feels blood pooling in his mouth, on his tongue. He holds it there, tasting Jooheon’s pleasure, feeling it in his blood like its his own. 

It runs down his chin, and Changkyun could let himself choke on it for all his desire to keep it on his tongue like this. He would do anything to taste this forever. 

Jooheon comes, and Changkyun shivers with it, gripping their footboard with white knuckles. And then Minhyuk is coming, spilling inside Jooheon with a groan that tears through Changkyun’s chest like the heaviest, most penetrating sleet that soaks to the skin as soon as it hits you.

“Fuck,” Changkyun grits out, absolutely certain he’s just orgasmed, untouched, watching his best friend be fucked by his Vampire boyfriend. 

Minhyuk turns, like he can hear him. Their eyes meet, and Minhyuk looks terrified but also not surprised. 

“What is it?” Jooheon asks, still panting beneath him on the bed. “Did you hear something?”

Minhyuk shakes his head and leans down to press soft kisses to Jooheon’s lips. “No, it’s okay.”

Changkyun knows he isn’t here. He knows with absolute certainty, but he also knows this isn’t quite a dream. Not entirely. 

But when he opens his mouth to speak again, he wakes in his bed, alone, at his own apartment. He slips a hand down beneath his boxers and feels the slick of his release on his fingertips and knows he’s truly fucked up. 

 

_ {The Vamp 6:57 am} _ : we need to talk changkyun

_ {Me 6:58 am} _ : i’d rather not thanks

 

And Changkyun can pretend for two weeks or so. He can pretend, every time he sees Jooheon (which isn’t often, now that the very sight of him makes Changkyun feel like throwing up) that he can’t vividly feel Jooheon’s blood washing down his throat, that he doesn’t picture himself buried deep inside his best friend almost every night, living through Jooheon’s Vampire boyfriend, whose venom must have somehow tied the two of them together in some horrible supernatural way. 

And Changkyun can pretend that he doesn’t ache for them.

_ Them _ . 

His body is hot all the time. He can’t get comfortable. He feels like a robot vacuum, bouncing against every nearby surface, trying to get through the day, trying to do his job, trying to return home at the end of the day, somehow finding his home is not where he thought it was.

Sometimes he finds himself walking to Jooheon and Minhyuk’s apartment by accident. He gets off his shift at the arts supply store and then suddenly is staring up at the tall, wide-windowed apartment building that isn’t his but  _ feels like it is now _ .

And he hates it.

He smokes on his balcony and wills himself to think of anything but Jooheon and his Vampire boyfriend, but the headlights of the cars beneath him are yellow in the way of Jooheon’s skin beneath their ceiling bulbs, and the wind in his ears is Minhyuk speaking whisper soft against his skin. 

This will go away. This is magic and magic doesn’t have to be forever. 

 

_ {The Vamp 11:12 pm} _ : changkyun

_ {Me 11:15 pm} _ : this will go away, won’t it?

_ {The Vamp 11:15 pm} _ : i don’t know

_ {Me 11:16 pm} _ : don’t you dare tell him. please.

_ {The Vamp 11:16 pm} _ : he thinks you’re mad at him can you just answer his calls and see him please you don’t have to see me but please just talk to him

_ {Me 11:18 pm} _ : fine

 

_ {Me 11:20 pm} _ : can we go out this weekend? 

_ {My Honey Bear 11:20 pm}:  _ are you okay?

_ {Me 11:20 pm} _ : yeh i just miss u ;3;

_ {My Honey Bear 11:21 pm}:  _ funny way of showing it…

_ {Me 11:21 pm} _ : i kno i’m the worst but i really want to take you out for drinks ok?

_ {My Honey Bear 11:22 pm}:  _ you’re buying all the drinks, and i’m feeling expensive

_ {Me 11:22 pm} _ : anything you want, honey

_ {My Honey Bear 11:23 pm}:  <3 _

 

_ And forward to now, in the back of the cab with Jooheon _ :

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me that you let Minhyuk bite you.”

Changkyun bites the inside of his cheek, and his blood doesn’t taste anything like the memory of Jooheon’s blood in his mouth. 

“How do you--?”

He thinks immediately of the droplet of his own blood that landed on the thread of shag carpet.

“I feel it too, you know.”

“You...what?”

“In case you weren’t aware, Minhyuk’s venom is in me too. Obviously,” Jooheon explains, and Changkyun hadn’t at all considered the possibility that Jooheon has known the entire time.

“Why didn’t you ask me right then? Right after?”

“I wanted to give you space. It isn’t like you make much of an effort to pretend to like Minhyuk.”

“I like--”

“It’s okay, Changkyun. He’s a hard person to get used to. He’s loud and bubbly and commands attention, and you don’t normally go for that type at all.”

“That isn’t it,” Changkyun says, reaching for Jooheon’s hand, feeling instant relief flow through him at the simple skin contact. 

“I can feel it now. Through the venom connection. I feel both of you. I’ve always been able to read you, Changkyun, but now it’s more than that. You’ve been in pain, but you refused to contact me, and that  _ hurt _ .”

“I’m scared.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to be scared, Honey.”

Jooheon wraps Changkyun’s hand in both of his, warm and familiar and soft. “Stay the night with us,” he says, gently. “We don’t have to...just stay the night, okay? You aren’t the only one feeling the, uh--”

“Want?”

“The loss, too.”

“You aren’t, you know, weirded out?”

“Changkyun, in case you’ve somehow forgotten, I was your first fuck. Our friendship has always been weird.”

“But Minhyuk is your  _ boyfriend _ .”

“He is. And you’re the two people I love most in the whole world, so if the magic wants us to feel this, then I don’t see what the harm is.”

Changkyun searches Jooheon’s face as the streetlamps cast him in shadow in contest with the bright beaming lights of cars ahead and beside them on the road. He feels like they’ve been in this cab for far too long, but he realizes Jooheon had only given his address, much further from the city center than Changkyun’s own studio. 

“You want this?”

Jooheon smiles and tips their foreheads together. “I was absolutely certain I was the only one of us who wished we had just never stopped kissing after that first time.”

“But?” Changkyun’s heart is so loud in his ears, blood like a tidal wave rising up into his skull. 

“I felt you. Watching us. Wanting me.”

Changkyun releases a breath, air shuddering out between his parted lips. “I could’ve hidden it from you forever if not for Minhyuk.”

“Then I love him even more for it.” Jooheon cups Changkyun’s cheeks, their noses brushing, lips brushing. “I pretended not to feel you because I wanted you to come to us, but then you didn’t.”

“You have a boyfriend, Jooheon. Who you live with. Who you love.”

“Mm,” Jooheon hums in agreement. “And I have a Changkyun. Who I have loved since I sat down beside him on the bleachers at that godawful dance.”

Changkyun flashes back, feels himself land hard into his awkward middle school body, feels himself turn to face Jooheon with the strobing rainbows dancing over his smooth, smooth skin. Feels the want hit him so hard. 

“But Yoongi? You were...you liked Yoongi? That’s why you talked to me.”

“Yoongi and I had the same piano teacher on the weekends. Mrs. Wiggins. We kissed a couple times because we were both gay and didn’t know what else to do with our feelings. But I sat down next to you at that dance because you were the most amazing thing I’d ever seen.”

“I had spiky, badly bleached hair and acne.”

“You glow like…” Jooheon is still tipsy, words coming easy, but Jooheon has always had that talent. Words always come easy for him. And they always sound so nice, so warm. “Like you swallowed something infinitely bright.”

“No, that’s you,” Changkyun protests.

“Minhyuk knows what we used to have.”

“You told him? Wait, this entire time he’s known?”

Jooheon huffs a laugh. “Changkyun, he’s my boyfriend. I’m an adult. I don’t need to hide things like that from him. He’s been on this earth so long, you think he gives a fuck about these petty things?”

“He acts like a weird old man. Isn’t he a stickler for like...monogamy?”

Jooheon barks a loud laugh. “You think  _ Vampires _ are monogamous?”

“Wh-why wouldn’t they be?”

The cab pulls to a stop in front of Jooheon’s building.

“I walked to your apartment a couple times by accident. The last couple weeks.”

“You should have come in.” Jooheon grabs Changkyun’s hand and pulls him from the dark depths of the cab and out onto the sidewalk. 

“It’s not my place.”

Jooheon scoffs. “You’ve always been weird this way.”

“What way?”

“I’ve been trying to give you things for so long. Myself included.”

They walk past Jooheon’s doorman, who barely glances up from his iPad as they pass by. Changkyun feels a protective fury fill him, thinking about anyone allowing strangers so easily into Jooheon’s space. Allowing someone to possibly hurt him. 

He thinks of Minhyuk. Of someone gaining access to their space as he sleeps in the safety of their blackout curtains. Of someone unknowingly throwing open those curtains. He feels the pain ripping through him, insides collapsing to crumbling thick grains of sand. 

He doesn’t particularly want to feel these things, but he knows he already has. He’s spent years teaching himself to allow the small mercy of keeping Jooheon in his life however he can. And now--

The elevator doors close behind them, and Jooheon presses Changkyun to the mirrored wall. “You could’ve made him drink the synthetic blood. If it were under his nose, he would’ve just drank it. But you gave yourself to him for me.”

Changkyun looks up slightly to meet Jooheon’s gaze as he bears down over him. “I didn’t know it would be such a  _ thing _ .”

“Vampires aren’t supposed to drink from humans, and you knew that, at the very least.”

“You love him.”

“And you love me.”

_ Of course I do _ . “Of course I do.” 

“You wouldn’t take me when I offered, but you let him take you.”

Changkyun shakes his head, lost in the way Jooheon’s lips feel as they press to his cheek, his jaw, trailing down to his neck, sucking blood to the surface hard enough for Changkyun to cry out. “You never...what are you talking about?”

“We were opening our college acceptance letters,” Jooheon says against Changkyun’s skin. “I asked you--”

_ “Do you think this could be forever?” _

_ They tore open the thick envelopes from different cities, cities across the country, and the size of the envelopes told them everything before they even opened them, but they still made the show of tearing them together. Reveling in the moment but also dreading it. _

_ They spread the papers out onto the floor at the foot of Changkyun’s teenage bedroom, crisp white sheets against the dusty wood floor.  _

_ “What about this do you want forever?” _

_ They looked down in unison to read the Congratulatory messages. Changkyun to Berkeley in California, Jooheon to NYU.  _

_ “All of it. Us on your floor. Nowhere to be. Nothing to do.” _

_ Changkyun thought about the highways soon to be stretching between him and Jooheon, who was the first person to ever make him feel like something worth looking at, worth knowing. He thought about how much growing he had left to do. He thought about Jooheon continuing to shine brighter and brighter and brighter until they used his very essence to light Times Square.  _

_ “I don’t think we have time anymore. But maybe later.” _

“You overestimated my emotional maturity,” Changkyun says, back beneath Jooheon’s mouth as the elevator doors part onto Jooheon’s floor. 

“You underestimated how much I wanted it.”

“You needed to spell it out for me.”

“You’ve always kept part of yourself closed off from me. I was scared of doing something we’d both regret.” Jooheon grabs his hand again and leads them to his apartment door. “I think we needed Minhyuk to make us finally say it,” Jooheon adds.

“I don’t want to attribute anything to your Vampire boyfriend, Jooheon.”

“But I’m not wrong, am I?”

The door swings open, and Minhyuk is standing there, looking wide-eyed and terribly small.

“No,” Changkyun breathes out, feeling instant need swimming up his body from his toes to his temples. There’s blood rushing all through him, pools of it in his wrists and throat and chest and knees and stomach. “You’re not wrong.”

And he goes to Minhyuk easily. Minhyuk catches his lips, tipping his head back and stealing his breath right from his lungs. And Changkyun’s body goes almost limp at the relief of it, like he’s come home. He collapses, and Minhyuk and Jooheon both reach out to catch him, Jooheon helping Minhyuk sweep Changkyun up into his arms. 

“You okay?” Minhyuk says, but Changkyun can only watch his lips form the words and then reach needily out to tug Minhyuk’s lips back to his own. 

“Want to feel more.”

Jooheon brushes Changkyun’s hair away from his eyes. “We don’t have to do anything. We can just sleep.”

Changkyun feels all those nights spent at the foot of Minhyuk and Jooheon’s bed crash through him, and he  _ whines _ . “No. Waited long enough. Waited so long.”

“Yeah you did,” Jooheon groans, shoving at Minhyuk’s back to steer him to the bedroom. “We did.”

There’s a mattress at his back now, and hands pushing his sweater up and over his head. Lips on his sternum, lips on his nipples, lips on his stomach, his hip bones, and the air of the room is so stagnant and hot. 

Changkyun wants so much. He’s never wanted so much before. Always tried hard to keep that want buried deep, kept on a short chain leash, never allowed to stray too far.

“I want you,” Changkyun says, hands finding his chest, fingers digging in like he can rend his ribs apart and bare himself finally. Completely. This must be the way. He tears in, but Jooheon catches his wrists. 

“Hey, stop that. We’re right here. I’m right here.”

“How do I do it?” Changkyun says, shuddering against the sheets, feeling sweat pooling beneath his spine. 

“Do what?”

“ _ Give _ ,” Changkyun says.

Jooheon smiles, so sweet, so gentle. “Just like this, Kyunnie.”

Jooheon’s weight settles over him, and it’s familiar in a way that a childhood bedroom is familiar. Once nearly memorized but now more of a nostalgic sense of familiarity. 

Changkyun’s hands move to Jooheon’s back, his hips, his ass, finding the both of them completely naked. Which should frighten Changkyun, knowing how quickly things are slipping out of his Control. But it just means Jooheon is as close as he can be. 

Something sharp and painful shoots through Changkyun’s chest and burns like bile in his throat. “Something is wrong,” he manages to say through the burn.

Jooheon turns. “Minnie. C’mere please.”

Minhyuk is there, in those black briefs, pale and terrified again. 

“Why are you shaking?” 

Minhyuk grips his hands into fists at his side. “It isn’t my place.”

“He wants you to invite him in,” Jooheon explains, glancing between the two of them.

“This isn’t my apartment. You don’t need--”

“No, he wants permission to touch you.”

Changkyun’s arm falls to the bed beside him, hand reaching out. “Stop shaking, you big baby.”

Minhyuk gives a weak, wheezing laugh but steps forward to kneel at the edge of the bed, brushing a hand over Changkyun’s face. “I can still taste your blood. I could feel it every time you watched us. Every time you stood in front of our building, only to walk away.”

“What do I taste like?” Changkyun teases.

Minhyuk runs his thumb over Changkyun’s bottom lip as Jooheon traces lines with his nails up and down Changkyun’s abdomen. “I can’t explain something like that. But I’ve tasted Jooheon’s love for you for years now in his blood, and when I tasted you, it was like. Complete. I’m not sure how to explain it. I’m doing a bad job. I’m not the  _ words _ one, like Jooheon is. But it was like I was standing in a void with two doors that opened to the same place without realizing.”

“How much of this is magic?”

“The magic got you here, but nothing can keep you here, Changkyun. And it will wear off, if I don’t bite you again. We can go back after this, if that’s what you want.”

“Is that what you want, Kyunnie?” Jooheon asks, hands faltering as they scratch gently at his skin. 

There’s safety in the affirmative. Going back. 

But when he looks up to Jooheon, he finds that years of repressed want are much harder to keep down once they’ve been allowed to see the light of day. There is no cage big enough to contain it anymore, now that there’s not one, but two forces of want at work.

“No,” he rasps out. “Fuck, no.”

Minhyuk and Jooheon laugh, warm and comforting, and Changkyun has been tugged in this direction his entire life, he thinks. To end up here.

All of those moments before were the prerequisites to get him here.

“I want you to fuck me,” Changkyun says.

Jooheon rolls them over so Changkyun is straddling him from above. “You hardly ever bottomed for me, you know.”

“It felt too personal? I could hardly ever unclench enough to let you finger me, let alone anything more,” Changkyun explains, feeling like a total dumbass.

“You total dumbass,” Jooheon laughs, yanking him down into a kiss. 

And Changkyun can feel Minhyuk crawl up onto the bed behind him, a bottle being flipped open, the sound of lube being squeezed from a mostly-empty bottle. But Minhyuk puts plenty on his fingers, and Changkyun can feel the excess dripping between his cheeks as Minhyuk presses a thin finger into him.

“Oh fuck,” Changkyun chokes out, falling forward to brace himself on Jooheon’s chest. 

Jooheon wraps his fingers around Changkyun’s cock, already pitifully hard between his legs. And of course Jooheon remembers the exact way to touch him, the exact way to move to pull all the tightly contained sounds from deep deep down in Changkyun’s gut. 

Minhyuk manages to slip in a second and third finger as Jooheon works Changkyun up even more, to the point where he has to dig his nails into Jooheon’s shoulders to stay upright. And maybe this is what Changkyun needed to unclench all those years ago. He needed distracting warmth from two sets of lips and hands. 

“Please,” Changkyun gurgles out, “I’m gonna fucking come before you get your dick in me, and I will  _ scream bloody murder _ if you let that happen.”

“You always were so melodramatic,” Jooheon coos, thumbing under Changkyun’s chin and kissing him as Minhyuk helps press the tip of Jooheon’s cock against him and then grips Changkyun’s hips to guide him slowly down over it. 

Changkyun arches back against Minhyuk, who grazes his teeth over Changkyun’s shoulder and trails his hands up Changkyun’s soft stomach possessively. Changkyun is surrounded. 

And it feels so fucking good.

“Fuck me,” Changkyun growls, rolling his hips around as much as Minhyuk’s hands will allow. “You tired already?”

“He’s got a mouth,” Minhyuk laughs. “Surprising. You’re normally so quiet and emo.”

“I’m not  _ emo _ !” Changkyun protests, just as Jooheon ruts his hips up and fucks into him. “I’m  _ ah _ \--”

“A what, baby?” Minhyuk coos against Changkyun’s neck, grazing his teeth again in a way that makes Changkyun feel like his insides have liquefied. 

“I’m  _ alternative _ ,” Changkyun defends, holding on to Jooheon’s shoulders as Jooheon fucks up into him. “Shit, shit,  _ shit _ .”

“Alternative to what?” 

“Alternative to your preppy asses,” Changkyun whines, words shattering in his throat as Minhyuk wraps his pretty pale fingers around Changkyun’s cock. “Fuck, can you just  _ bite me _ already?”

Jooheon’s hips falter. Changkyun looks down at him, and for once Jooheon’s expression is nearly unreadable, rare in all the years of their friendship. “You want to enforce the bond again?”

Changkyun doesn’t want this feeling to go away. “Please don’t go away.”

“Oh, sweet thing,” Minhyuk says, turning Changkyun’s face so he can kiss over the apples of his cheeks. “We won’t go away if you don’t want. But you don’t need the bond for that.”

Jooheon reaches out to fold their fingers together and hold Changkyun’s hand tightly. “Do you want it?”

“It felt good. I want to feel good,” Changkyun says simply. Because what else is there to say? Changkyun can count the moments he’s felt this safe, this tightly wrapped in warmth, on one hand. He doesn’t want to let it go. There are two bright beaming stars revolving around him, casting light onto all his dark places.

“We can make you feel good.”

Changkyun leans back to wrap his hand at the back of Minhyuk’s neck and pull him back to his throat. “I know you can. I want to feel more. Bite me.”

Minhyuk gasps against Changkyun’s skin, fangs sharp and prominent as he nips at the side of his throat. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Jooheon rolls his hips up again, replacing Minhyuk’s hands on Changkyun’s cock at the same time, and Changkyun is ready but not prepared for the sharp, piercing sting of Minhyuk’s fangs sinking into his throat. 

He screams, caught up in that brief moment of unbelievable pain where he swears he almost goes soft in Jooheon’s hands, but then the venom hits.

The venom hits, and Changkyun nearly blacks out. Have you ever taken one hit too many? Have you ever felt the world go from fuzzy and warm at the edges to completely unstable, your limbs emptied of blood and filled back up with helium or something more than helium? Something dangerous when mixed? Something dangerous?

Minhyuk growls against Changkyun’s neck, and Changkyun can only feel the vibrations as he shudders completely apart. Minhyuk’s arms coil around Changkyun’s middle from behind, keeping him in place as Jooheon continues fucking up into him, making sweet, gorgeous sounds that register faintly against Changkyun’s skull from the inside. 

Changkyun feels the moment Jooheon comes. Feels it inside him. Feels it around him. Feels the tightness in his own belly. The rush to all his fingers and toes. He can taste his own blood on Minhyuk’s tongue. He can taste his own cum on Jooheon’s fingers as Jooheon sucks it free from his skin. 

“Minnie,” Changkyun says weakly, rolling over onto the mattress beside Jooheon and holding his arms out toward Minhyuk, who is still kneeling in the center of the bed. “C’mere.”

“You both came,” Minhyuk says, shaking his head. “It’s fine.”

His pupils are dilated from the blood. His cheeks flushed pink. He looks so beautiful. So unnaturally but irrefutably beautiful. 

Changkyun turns to Jooheon. “Is he always like this?”

“Selfless to the point of being dumb annoying? Yeah,” Jooheon replies, panting heavily. 

Jooheon and Changkyun hold eye contact, and the bond within them from childhood is enough to communicate what they both want, but the new blood bond cements it in both of their brains.

Minhyuk seems to catch on, holding perfectly still as the two of them crawl to him and reach out for his cock at the same time. “Oh dear fuck,” Minhyuk groans, head tipping back, face to the ceiling. 

“Look at us, love,” Jooheon says gently, tapping Minhyuk’s hip as Changkyun licks at the head of his cock. 

“I’m  _ such _ a bad Vampire,  _ fuck _ ,” Minhyuk gasps, watching as Changkyun and Jooheon both lick at his cock in tandem, kissing every couple seconds as their lips meet around Minhyuk’s skin. “I love you two stupid humans.”

“Hear that, Kyunnie?” Jooheon says, guiding Changkyun down over Minhyuk’s cock until his nose hits Minhyuk’s pelvis. “We made him a bad, bad Vampire.”

Changkyun pulls off, string of precum and spit falling down his chin. “Wasn’t he always?”

Minhyuk pinches at Changkyun’s cheek. Changkyun is faintly aware that he isn’t bleeding anymore. 

“Did you magic my fang marks away?”

Minhyuk smirks. “You didn’t even notice until now?”

“Another venom trick,” Jooheon says.

“Then…” Changkyun tips his head to the side like the most confused puppy in the world. “Why the fuck did you just bandage me up the first time?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “It takes a lot of venom to seal the wound, and you looked so panicked that time that I didn’t have time.”

“I was gonna jizz myself,” Changkyun admits. “That’s why I pushed you away.”

Minhyuk laughs and thumbs the drool away from Changkyun’s chin. “Messy.”

“He is  _ so _ messy,” Jooheon replies. “One time we met up in Changkyun’s grandma’s house bathroom for quick handies, and he came so hard that he started crying, and I had to wait there with him until he no longer looked all...blotchy and pink and wet.”

Changkyun smacks Jooheon on the thigh. “How  _ dare you _ . You know that sometimes I just start to cry when I come. It’s perfectly natural. I made you sit there on the edge of the tub while I googled it on my phone.”

“That’s right.  _ Siri, is it normal to cry a little when you get a handy _ ?”

Changkyun smacks Jooheon again.

Minhyuk clears his throat a little, and Changkyun realizes he and Jooheon both have hands on his cock. Unmoving. “Sorry to interrupt the reminiscing, lovelies, but you’re both kinda squeezing me--”

“Oh, shit,” they both exclaim guiltily. 

“Just put your mouths back please. I’m so close, and now I’m picturing Jooheon making Changkyun cry, and it’s a lot.”

Jooheon laughs behind a palm, and Changkyun smirks. 

“You want to see me cry?”

Minhyuk groans, and Changkyun is feeling merciful because he chokes Minhyuk’s cock back down. He and Jooheon swap places, tasting one another, tasting Minhyuk, and Minhyuk eventually fists into Changkyun’s hair as he thrusts deep into his mouth and spills down his throat. 

Jooheon holds Changkyun in place there until Minhyuk’s orgasm wanes. When Changkyun pulls back, Jooheon is there with a tissue for him to spit into. 

Jooheon’s expression is soft and surprised as Changkyun grimaces and swallows. 

“Character development,” Jooheon whispers.

Changkyun fists into Jooheon’s hair and kisses him hard. 

Minhyuk must disappear while they kiss, because Changkyun hears the shower running from the bathroom. He’s worried, looking into himself to see if he feels lonely or confused or lost, but there’s nothing but comfortable warmth. 

Minhyuk stands in the doorway of the bathroom, looking fond. “Shower’s ready, dirty humans.”

Jooheon is off the bed, running right at Minhyuk, slapping at his bare chest with his Changkyun-cum hands. Changkyun watches them, wondering if this is when he’s supposed to feel jealous. Wondering if he should be, of the love and trust between them, already established. 

But then Jooheon turns and waves Changkyun in, and Changkyun just feels like he has nowhere else to be and no one else to be with. But not in a lonely way. 

The opposite of loneliness. 

Not quite love just yet, but something fragile and good. Something like lights cast in through car windows, dim and ephemeral. Something like someone sitting beside you in the back of a cab, waiting for a destination, their face beside you barely visible whenever the lights filter in through the thick car windows. Someone smiling at you in the back of the cab, and you don’t need to see their face in those moments when the lights are missing because they’re holding your hand and there’s only one place to get off together.

 

“Why do you always want fucking  _ Denny’s _ on our anniversary?”

“Because I like pancakes,” Changkyun defends, sliding into the black vinyl booth, arms folded over the top of the sticky plastic table. “Are you trying to start an argument on this the sacred day of our first fuck?”

Jooheon sighs and slides in across from him in the booth. “It isn’t our first fuck day.”

“Well, not you and I but--”

Minhyuk walks out from the bathroom, lips red from having chugged synthetic blood in the car on the way over. “Are you guys fighting? On our special fuckiversary?”

Jooheon drops his face into his hands and screeches. 

The waitress pops over to their table. “Oh, it’s you three again.”

Changkyun waggles his fingers at her. “Hello, Minah! It’s our second fuckiversary.”

Minah looks at Jooheon. Jooheon drops his hands from his face and sighs. “Hello, Minah. We promise not to start a ketchup fight this time. We’ll be on our very best behavior.”

“Right,” Minah grumbles, putting the tip of her pen to her notepad. “Can I get you?”

Changkyun just hands the menus back to her immediately. “Can we stack ten pancakes up like a cake and put a candle in there?”

“Don’t you want two candles? For your...for the…” She waves a hand between Changkyun and Jooheon. 

“Oh, no. Three candles,” Minhyuk says, sitting back smugly against the back of the booth beside Changkyun. 

“I thought you were their babysitter or something,” Minah admits. 

“He’s our Vampire boyfriend,” Changkyun explains. 

Minah’s eyes go wide. “Right. Just you two and your...Vampire boyfriend.”

“Mhm,” Changkyun hums, catching Jooheon’s legs between his beneath the table and twining Minhyuk’s fingers with his between them on the seat. “So one pancake fuckiversary cake with three candles, please.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I’m charging you for three shortstacks.”

Minah walks away, back toward the kitchen. All three of them watch her go. 

“She’s so hot, but she’s absolutely gonna spit in our syrup.”

“I ain’t gonna eat it,” Minhyuk replies, squeezing Changkyun’s hand. 

Jooheon looks up and grins wide and gorgeous and dimpled and sunshine bright. “But I know you like it when we taste all buttery, carby sweet, don’t you?” Jooheon says.

“You always taste like that, dumplin’,” Minhyuk laughs. “Changkyun is the one who tastes like orange rinds sometimes.”

“How  _ dare _ you,” Changkyun huffs. “You know I’m self conscious about my rind-ness.”

Minhyuk pats the top of his head. “A scrumptious mouthful of orange peels.”

Changkyun sniffles. 

Jooheon reaches across the table to grab Changkyun’s other hand. “Don’t cry until we get home.”

“Why do you both love making me cry?”

“Cause you’re so stinkin’ cute.”

“Cause you do it so well.”

Minah drops a plate of ten stacked pancakes in the center of the table. “We don’t have any candles left,” she explains, lighting a match and shoving it down into the top of the pancake stack. “Congratulations, weirdos. I’m glad you all fuck or whatever.”

“Oh, shit, quick quick quick!” Changkyun squeaks, waggling his hands at Jooheon and Minhyuk. They all lean in, ash crumpling atop their pancakes, and they blow out the little flame. 

“Congratulations, weirdos,” Changkyun repeats, smiling at his best friend and his best friend’s Vampire boyfriend, “I’m so glad we all fuck.”

“Love you, baby,” Minhyuk says, planting a smooch on Changkyun’s cheek. 

Jooheon leans over the table to kiss him on the lips. Then they all meet in the middle to kiss. 

“Love you all,” Changkyun says, only pulling away when Minah returns with a new bottle of syrup that she has absolutely either poisoned or spit into. “Love you so much.”

“We love you, too.”

The bulb in the light above their booth flickers off, and Jooheon hands Changkyun a fork at the same time as Minhyuk, and Changkyun is flashing rainbow strobe lights. The light above them comes back on. 

Changkyun is the star between them. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
